


The Museum

by DemonQueenB



Category: DamiRae, Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Shameless smutty smut
Relationships: DamiRae - Relationship, Damian Wayne/ Raven, Raven Roth/ Damian, Robin/ Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> A random Smut FIC 
> 
> Very raunchy and not edited! Just was in some sort of mood and had to write it
> 
> Read at own risk
> 
> Picture to accompany this is on my Tumblr page

.....

She was convinced he had something against her. She really was.

Everytime they fought him, he seemed to go against her harder than he would any of the other Titans. He was always trying separating her from the rest of the team and just making sure she knew it was him she was fighting. 

He never did really hurt, he just liked intimidating her and she wasn't sure why. 

From the first moment that he had attacked to this moment now. Damian Al Ghul liked getting her alone to intimidate her. She was tired of it. 

Damian had first attacked them about five months ago. He called himself the golden Demon but Timothy had known who he was and told the team. The 22 year old man was Batman’s biological son but he had been raised by the League of Assassins. He had been a robin for about a year before he was drawn to the court of owls then finally back to the league. Which led to him being one of their current adversaries. 

Never in her 26 years had she met someone more aggravating. Even Red-X was more tolerable then he was and Jason was annoying as hell. 

“What is your problem with me?” She asked as she avoided his attacks. 

She had been sent to a modern art museum to procure an old painting with a curse on it. Timothy had received the tip about the painting and had sent her while everyone else went on another mission. 

It had been a trap. And she was sure it was a trap meant for her. It was as if he had been waiting for her.

Now Raven knew she was usually a person the villains didn’t want to mess with. She was creepy, she was scary. People did not like being around her and she used it to her advantage when it came to her enemies. But not Damian. She was an actual demon but he acted more like one that she did. He was so aggravating when he was around her. Always pushing her into walls and finding ways to push all her buttons and get on her last nerve.

“I have nothing against you,” he said pushing her against the wall. “Why do you think I do? A little conceited aren’t you.”

She rolled her eyes. 

He literally had her trapped between him and the hard cold wall, her back pressing roughly against it. It hurt, his forearm was pushing into her neck.

“I have enough of this Damian,” she growled. “Stop playing this game and tell me what you want.”

He laughed in an almost mocking way. Raven was second in line to despising Damian Al Ghul, right behind Tim who seemed to be Damians second favorite person to torment. 

“God you are so naive,” he said. “I can show you what I want from you if you truly want.”

Another thing about Damian was that she couldn't seem to sense him and it made it harder to fight him. She used her empathy to help her gauge her enemies next move. With Damian and a few select others, she could not use that to her advantage, she couldn't feel them. Also, he was a close range fighter and he knew how to avoid her distance attacks. 

She was so annoyed by it at this point. He always singled her out but never seemed to want to seriously hurt her, just either intimidate or annoy her.

“Yes,” she said seriously. “You obviously single me out. So get it over with.”

He smirked and for some reason Raven felt herself suddenly flush. She felt a burst of lust come from within her because it was coming from him. What a moment to feel his emotions.

Before she could question him, he pushed her up the wall and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as she felt like if she didn’t, she would fall. 

“What?” She said in almost a gasp.

“You’re stupid,” he whispered into her ear. “I don't have anything against you. No, on the contrary, I want to be against you. Fighting you...”

She gasped as he suddenly nipped her ear. It caused her legs to wrap around harder and she wasn't sure what she should do. He had opened up something in her and she was...

“It's just my way of getting closer to you.”

She was...

“And you’re so naive that you never realized it,” he said. “How much...”

She was....

“I like getting you against a wall...”

She...

“How many times I wished you would ask me this.”

Was...

“Because i want to fuck you.”

She was turned on.

Against all rhyme and reason. She felt herself get turned on by his dominance , his ferocity. His lust and desire was strong and it turned on her own desire. 

“So I’ll ask again,” he said nipping again. “Do you really want me to show you? If you stay quiet, I will take that as a yes.”

She never realized how dark and handsome he was. She had never really been focused on him in general. She was focused on just getting away but now she didn’t want to get away. 

She also wasn't the sexless creature most assumed she was. She hadn’t experienced things with a man but she was an avid reader and she had read her fair share of books with scenes she always thought were nothing but fantasy smut. 

And now...

“I already said show me,” she replied. “Didn’t I.”

He smirked in a way that got her blood rushing god knows where. 

In a quick motion, he had her top pushed up above her breasts and his other hand was gripping her bottom. He also somehow managed to remove his top clothing, leaving him only in his pants.

“Hold on tight,” he said to her. 

The hand that was at her bottom was now digging into the fabric and she could feel it rub against the clothed parts of her womanhood. 

“Ah,” she let out. 

He smirked again and then pushed his head between her breasts. He licked the skin, he bit the globes but he kept away from her nipples. 

Still, she had her head tossed back in ecstasy. 

“Tell me Raven,” he said to her, catching her attention. “Have you ever even been kissed? I've noticed throughout the years you get ignored for your more showy, slutty teammates. Has a man ever shown interest in you like this?”

She flushed in both embarrassment and anger.

“I’m going to take that as a no,” he said, suddenly pushing her up higher and himself slightly lower down her body. “Well, then they’ve missed out. Have you ever been kissed?”

Again, she flushed and glared but then let out a strange little yelp when he used his teeth to unbuckle to button on her pants. He slowly slid them down. 

“What are you doing?” She asked him, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

He maneuvered her so her legs were on his shoulders. 

“I’m going to give you your first kiss,” he said using one of his long calloused fingers to push back the crotch of her black undergarments.

She gasped at the feeling of his breath so close to her...to her. She couldn’t even form the thought.

“You have a pretty pussy,” he muttered, head inching closer. His breath tickling the sensitive skin. “You’re going to like this.”

She actually yelled out an unknown world or sound when he licked up the seam of her labia lips.

He didn’t put a large amount of pressure, no he honestly gently let his tongue move up and down. Avoiding the little bundle of nerves purposely. 

But it did something to her that she couldn't explain. 

Then he did what he said he would do, she felt his puckered lips kiss her lower lips. 

It was something else.

“How’s that for a first kiss?” he asked her. His head still between her thighs that wanted to clench so badly. 

She was beyond words at this point. Face flushed red, body trembling. 

“What are you doing now?” She asked again as he felt him push one of her legs up almost uncomfortably high. 

He smirked again. 

“I had dinner before I lured you here,” he said randomly. “But I have enough room for dessert.”

She couldnt even comment on the stupid line because he just went for it. 

His entire head was pushed deep into her. His nose was brushing the very top of her entrance and his tongue was in her. 

Inside her. 

He treated her like she was a dessert cup and was trying to lick it clean. His nose was brushing against her clit and she was feeling things she didn’t know she could feel. 

Her hands grabbed onto his hair and she slightly dug her nails into his skull but it didn’t seem to bother him. On the contrary, he just pushed harder with his mouth. She was on the brink of her first orgasm. She could feel the climax coming and she was biting her lip, grasping his soft black hair, gasping intangible words.

Then he stopped. He smirked and let her fall out of grasp. Her feet landed but they were wobbly. 

“Wait,” she said as she slightly pulled away. “What are you doing now?”

“You’re not the only one who’s going to have all the fun tonight,” he said as he began undoing his pants.”

“Oh,” was all she could say. 

He had let the grey pants he wore fall to the floor. He had nothing underneath. His cock sprang up, its head dripping his precum. He was excited.

“Get on your knees,” he said in almost a demanding tone. 

She looked at him with annoyance but she still obeyed. She never thought she would be the submissive one but she wouldn't quite say she was hating it. The opposite in fact.

“I’ve never done this,” she said to him. “But you already knew that.”

He smirked and grabbed the base of his penis.

“Obviously, i won't hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about. If you don't like this, just say stop.”

She appreciated the way out but...

“I didn’t say I didn’t like this,” she replied. 

“Then open,” he said, grasping her hair and slightly pulling her head back. 

He was a rough man, she had already known that and he was rougher than she had expected when he took her mouth. But again...she didn’t hate it. 

He guided her , moved her head to go in a motion as he thrusted in and out of her mouth. 

“Suck in your cheeks,” he said to her. 

He really did know what he wanted and she was quite engulfed in the feelings he brought of her. He turned her into a wanton woman and it was a side of her she never explored. She liked exploring this side of her being. 

He was going in and out, hitting the back of her throat in a smooth rhythm but then he suddenly pulled out. 

He pulled her up by her hands and then kissed her. She tasted herself on him and she was sure he tasted himself of her but she was also sure he had counted on it. 

Pulling back his lips turned her so she faced the wall. 

“How did you like that?” He said smacking her bum. “Which kiss did you prefer?”

She ignored him again. 

“What are you going to do now?” She said as she felt massage her bottom. “Haven’t we ‘kissed’ enough or are you that ravenous?”

“Only for you, love,” he said smacking her again, causing her to moan. “ANd I’m going to fuck you now so hold onto the wall.”

She should have said wait or no or anything else but she didn’t really want to. She was opening up a larger can of worms by allowing herself to have sex with him but...

They’d gone this far, what was the point of stopping now.

“Grasp the wall,” he said, pulling her so her back was stretched. 

He kicked her feet far apart, she was now the most open to him then she had been before and that was saying something. 

“It's going to be a tight fit,” he said smacking again. “But we will make it work. A little more lubrication should help.”

She felt him shuffle behind her and then his face was between her legs again and his tongue was inside her once more. 

“Ah,” she yelled out as she experienced an even more intense oral penetration than before. “Ah.”

He used his fingers to join his tongue this time and used the free hand to smack. She knew her butt was tinged red by now. Her hips were gyrating to his head and it was feeling more and more intense for her.

Then finally it was as if the damn had broken and she was in her first orgasm. 

Damian however took that moment to get himself back to standing and placed the head of his penis at her edge of her entrance, just slightly in. It was only at the very beginning but it felt like nothing she had ever felt before. THen he moved to the very opening of her anus.

“What are you doing?” She asked in sudden worry.She was still mid orgasm so she had gasped that out but she knew he was smirking. He pushed it ever so slightly in and she was feeling all sorts of sensations. A little pain but she was a half demon with healing powers, it was minor. It was still intrusive but he didn’t push all the way in. 

“Testing the waters,” he said. “But enough play.”

He smacked her again and then in a quick motion, he switched holes and plunged deep into her. It stung but that passed quickly and he wasted no time in taking her. He thrust himself deep in then pulled out completely before plunging back in. He did this over and over again, she truly had to grasp the wall as he fucked her. He was rough and he had a rhythm that she would never forget. 

In and out. In and out. It was out of this world. She had never known sex could be so...

Intense. 

She had come atleast once or twice but he kept going. Then he tested the waters again. It hurt a bit more but it also brought out a new slurry of sensations that she couldn't quite explain. 

“Damian,” she cried in shock and pleasure. 

He used his free hand to finger her pussy as he fucked her in the ass.

And that’s what it was. It was fucking. All sensation and feeling. All that pent up frustration he seemed to have against her was being used to take her against the wall of the Jump City Museum. 

The painting above them rattled and she was sure she had made some dents in the wall with her fingers. But she didn’t care. No, all she cared about was the fact that he was inside her. 

He had switched back to having vaginal sex but he was still spanking her like she was some sort of harlot that needed some sort of punishment. He was speeding up and she just knew he was on the brink of his own orgasm.

“I want you to say my name” he said pounding harder. 

If she was coherent she would have rolled her eyes but she was also on the brink of another orgasm and moments later.

“Damian,” she cried out. 

He emptied himself into her and they both fell to the floor. 

He turned her head so she was facing her. 

“There is no painting,” he said with the smirkiest smirk she had ever seen smirked. 

“I sort of figured that,” she panted. 

He sat up, helping her up along the way and then started redressing, handing her ,her discarded items along the way.

“If you do happen to become pregnant by this, do let me know. I’ve always wanted to be a father.”

She sat in shock at his words and then realized they hadn’t used protection. 

“And if you don’t,” he continued. “Come and find me, we can try again.”

“You’re insane,” she told him. “You really are.”

He shrugged and began to walk away.

“Come find me next week,” he said to her. “This isn’t a one time thing, I hope you know that.”

With that he tossed a smoke bomb and disappeared into the night. 

She shook her head and fully dressed herself. 

She knew it wasn't going to be the last time. Things with Damian Al Ghul had irreversibly changed.

...But if she wasn’t honest with herself, she didn’t mind. 

Not one bit.


End file.
